Trois mots
by Mohn
Summary: Un appel. Shinichi Kudo abandonne une enquête pour se ruer vers l'hôpital de Beika, où se trouve Ran...


Trois mots

- Le coupable… C'est vous !! s'écria le détective en pointant du doigt l'interpellé.

Ce dernier dévisagea le jeune homme qui était souriant et confiant, de grosses gouttes de sueurs dégoulinant sur son visage tout en étouffant un juron. S'ensuivit un exposé détaillé prouvant la culpabilité du vieil homme. Un autre homme au teint hâlé observait son vieil ami dans un coin de la pièce en souriant. Ils étaient à Tôkyô, c'était normal que le détective de l'Ouest laisse le beau rôle à Shinichi Kudo, son homologue de l'Est. D'autant plus qu'ils avaient souvent résolus des affaires ensemble, cinq ans après la disparition de Conan Edogawa. En effet, ils avaient réussi tant bien que mal à démanteler l'organisation des hommes en noirs, et le détective rétréci avait rapidement retrouvé sa taille habituelle, grâce à la scientifique qui ne mit qu'une petite semaine pour préparer l'antidote. Une fois sa taille retrouvée, Shinichi avait aussitôt avoué sa flamme à Ran Mouri et avait raconté toute l'histoire sur le petit garçon qu'elle avait hébergé. Bien qu'elle fut très surprise et choquée par la vérité, elle lui pardonna rapidement, consciente qu'il lui avait caché la vérité uniquement pour la protéger.

- En cinq ans, pensa Heiji, beaucoup de choses ont changé dans la vie de Kudo.

En effet, Shinichi avait ouvert une agence de détective dans Tôkyô, alors qu'il avait fini ses études de droit, et s'était marié avec Ran au cours de leurs années d'études. Le fils du préfet d'Osaka, lui, avait rejoint la préfecture où travaillait son père, et avançait doucement, mais surement dans sa relation plus qu'amicale avec son amie d'enfance.

Alors que la victime allait passer aux aveux, une sonnerie retentit. Shinichi reconnu immédiatement la sonnerie de son téléphone portable et fronça les sourcils. Personne ne devait l'appeler aujourd'hui, sauf pour une urgence. Il décrocha malgré tout, et écouta attentivement les paroles de son interlocuteur, sans lâcher le coupable des yeux. Au fur et à mesure que la personne à l'autre bout du fil parlait, le visage du détective Tokyoïte pâlissait à vue d'œil. Il raccrocha, fébrile et complètement retourné. Analysant la réaction de Shinichi, son ami posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Vas-y Kudo, l'encouragea Heiji, je finis ici et je te rejoins plus tard.

Shinichi sourit, reconnaissant, à son rival et courut hors de la demeure où avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt un meurtre. Il attrapa un taxi à la volée et demanda à être conduit à l'hôpital Beika. Pendant tout le trajet, les pensées de Shinichi Kudo étaient floues et seuls trois petits mots résonnaient dans son esprit, comme une mélodie qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Des gouttes de sueurs et d'angoisses coulaient le long de sa tempe alors qu'il demandait au chauffeur toutes les deux s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. On aurait dit un petit garçon qui en avait marre d'attendre au bout de quinze minutes de trajet. Mais le détective devait attendre dix minutes, et ces dix minutes s'écoulèrent doucement.

_Le laissant en proie à ses trois mots qui se baladaient dans son esprit._

Enfin il arriva devant l'hôpital. Il régla rapidement la note au chauffeur, sans se rendre compte de la forte somme qu'il venait de lui laisser par inadvertance, et se rua à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Aussitôt à l'accueil, il expliqua la situation à la jeune femme assise derrière ses ordinateurs et demanda la chambre de "Mme Ran Kudo". Elle lui indiqua la chambre, au deuxième étage. Shinichi monta donc rejoindre sa femme au pas de course, sous les regards surpris des médecins qu'il croisait. Devant sa chambre, il trouva assise contre le mur Sonoko et Kazuha. Sonoko expliqua rapidement au mari de la patiente que Ran était actuellement en salle d'opération, et que personne ne pouvait les rejoindre. Les yeux de Shinichi s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, et il se résolu à s'asseoir contre le mur, la tête dans les mains, à attendre.

_Les trois mots dansaient de plus belle dans sa tête._

Le détective d'Osaka les rejoignit une heure après. Kazuha lui résuma rapidement la situation, et ils se rassirent, ne pouvant qu'attendre, impuissants. Heiji tenta tant bien que mal de rassurer son ami, mais il ne l'écoutait pas, étant dans un état second, comme dans une bulle.

_Shinichi Kudo perdait son sang froid._

Quelques dures heures plus tard, le médecin portant un tablier couvert de sang alla à la rencontre des quatre personnes assises dans le couloir, demandant qui était l'époux de la patiente. Shinichi se leva et serra la main du docteur. Ce dernier lui exposa la situation, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Les trois mots criaient dans sa tête._

On l'invita à rentrer dans la chambre de sa femme, alors qu'il était encore tout retourné par la fabuleuse nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer le médecin. Sonoko se leva, folle de joie et courut aller chercher des boissons rafraîchissantes, laissant Ran et Shinichi seul. Kazuha et Heiji restèrent dans le couloir, alors que le détective de l'Est venait de rentrer dans la chambre. Heiji se colla contre le mur, soupira de soulagement, et observa le dos de son amie d'enfance, encore immobile devant la porte de la chambre de son amie. Elle commença à sangloter, laissant le garçon derrière elle sidéré. Il lâcha son mur et s'approcha de Kazuha. Les larmes de soulagement avaient inondés ses joues. Elle murmurait sans cesse "C'est merveilleux…", "Je suis soulagée". Ne sachant comment réagir, le garçon au teint bronzé sourit, jusqu'au moment ou deux yeux verts se retournèrent vers lui et demandèrent:

- Tu crois que ça m'arrivera un jour ?

Ses joues avaient légèrement rougies, elle était morte de honte et n'osait pas regarder son ami d'enfance en face. Heiji écarquilla les yeux, sentant la gêne le gagner petit à petit.

- Bah, il n'y a pas de raison que le contraire se passe… murmura-t-il, enfonçant sa casquette sur la tête de Kazuha.

Celle-ci devint plus rouge, puis tout en souriant tendrement, serra la main de son ami dans la sienne tout en continuant de fixer la porte blanche devant eux.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Shinichi vit le spectacle le plus beau qu'il n'ait encore jamais vu. Les chutes du Niagara, les sept merveilles du monde, ce n'était rien à côté de ce que le destin avait bien voulu lui offrir.

La femme de ses rêves se tenait allongée dans son lit d'hôpital, exténuée, un berceau à la droite de son lit. Le détective s'approcha de son épouse, s'assit sur la couchette et caressa le visage de Ran qui sourit au contact de cette main sur sa peau. Elle détourna ensuite son regard du visage de Shinichi pour se poser vers le petit être qui dormait dans ses bras. Le détective était sans voix, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, cherchant les mots justes pour exprimer sa joie devant l'enfant, si frêle, si fragile. L'accouchement avait était difficile, si difficile que les médecins avaient dû avoir recours à une césarienne. Mais l'enfant était tout de même là, respirant doucement contre la poitrine de sa mère. Shinichi passa sa main dans les cheveux du nouveau-né, son fils, son enfant, ému. L'enfant lui attrapa doucement le doigt, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son père. Shinichi écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais son regard se voila immédiatement d'un masque de douceur et d'amour, embrassant la mère de son fils tendrement sur le front.

Heiji, Kazuha, Sonoko et les proches des nouveaux parents observaient la scène dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendris. Ran avait les larmes au bord des yeux devant la tendresse que dégageait le regard de Shinichi au contact de son fils. De leur fils.  
Les trois mots explosèrent dans la tête du détective.

- Je suis papa…

FIN


End file.
